Peter Pan (1953 Film) Credits
Opening Logo and Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. in - VistaVision *Walt Disney presents *"Peter Pan" *Filmed in: VistaVision *An Adaptation of the play "Peter Pan" by Sir James M. Barrie *Color by Technicolor *A Famous Studios Production *Walt Disney Productions is grateful of the Hospital for Sick Children Great Ormond Street, London to which Sir James M. Barrie gave his copyright of Peter Pan. *With the Talents of: Bobby Driscoll, Kathryn Beaumont, Hans Conried, Bill Thompson, Heather Angel, Frank Welker, Paul Collins, Tommy Luske, Candy Candido, Tom Conway, Roland Dupree, Don Barclay, Lucille Bliss, June Foray, Margaret Kerry, Tony Butala, Robert Ellis, Connie Hilton, Johnny McGovern, Jeffrey Silver, Stuffy Singer, James MacDonald, Carol Coombs, Karen Kester, Norma Jean Nilsson, Anne Whitfield *Live Action Model: Don Barclay - Smee Kathryn Beaumont - Wendy Henry Brandon - Captain Hook Paul Collins - John Darling Hans Conried - Captain Hook Frank Welker - Mr. Darling Bobby Driscoll - Peter Pan Roland Dupree - Peter Pan June Foray, Connie Hiltonm, Margaret Kerry - Mermaids Margaret Kerry - Tinker Bell Tommy Luske - Michael Darling *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Assistant Directors: Lou Debney, Mike Holoboff, Rusty Jones *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Copyright MCMLII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 16065 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *RCA Sound System *Musical Score by: Oliver Wallace *Songs by: Sammy Fain, Sammy Cahn, Oliver Wallace, Frank Churchill, Erdman Penner, Winston Hibler, Ted Sears *Orchestration: Edward Plumb, Milt Franklyn *Musician: Milt Holland - Percussionist, Ethmer Roten - Flute *Chorus Singer: Thurl Ravenscroft *Vocal Arrangements: Jud Conlon *Story and Styling: Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, T. Hee, Bill Peet, Winston Hibler, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, Xavier Atencio, Ralph Wright, Bill Cottrell *Layout: Charles Philippi, McLaren Stewart, Tom Codrick, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Ken Anderson, Xavier Atencio, Don Griffith, Al Zinnen, Thor Putnam, Saul Bass, Lance Nolley *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, John Hench, Claude Coats, Don Da Gradi *Backgrounds: Ralph Hulett, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, John Jensen, Al Dempster, Dick Anthony, Eyvind Earle, Brice Mack, Alan Maley, Art Landy, Frank Armitage *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Hal King, Cliff Nordberg, Fred Moore, Bob Carlson, Hal Ambro, Harvey Toombs, Ken O'Brien, Don Lusk, Bill Justice, Judge Whitaker, Marvin Woodward, Jerry Hathcock, Hugh Fraser, Art Stevens, Eric Cleworth, Clair Weeks, Jack Campbell, John Freeman, Alex Ignatiev, George Kreisl, Clarke Mallery, Charles A. Nichols, Hal Sutherland, Julius Svendsen, David Swift, Iwao Takamoto *Key Assistant Animator: John Wilson *Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Dale Oliver, Walt Stanchfield, Grace Stanzell *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Joshua Meador, Dan MacManus, Blaine Gibson *Ink & Paint: Eve Fletcher, Carmen Sanderson *Inker: Charlene Miller *Painter: Phyllis Craig *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Producers: Walt Disney, Fred Qrimby *Directors: Jack Kinney, Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson *Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright Closing Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production In VistaVision Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:VistaVision Category:Famous Studios